Caitlyn and Ezreal
by Mafia Jinx
Summary: Caitlyn and Ezreal, sure they're great friends, but Cait notices him a lot more than a friend would. His eyes, his hair, she can tell when he's said by just looking at him, and she finds him perfect. The only problem? She's not the only one who feels that way. A certain gay gem boy does too. And Ez? He's almost completely oblivious to this all. Rated T for cupcakes and top hats!
1. Cupcakes and Gems

**A/N (Feel free to ignore!) So maybe you got this in your inbox on whatever email you use, and you were like da eff? Since when is one of my followed authors "Quinn and Valor"? Well, I used to be Sheriff Caitlyn! Then Mafia Jinx! But Mafia Jinx is overrated, amiright? I used to be writing a series of stories called "Caitlyn and Ezreal" when one day I deleted them. Why? I just didn't like them. The plot was rushed, it was strange, and I just felt like I could do better. So I deleted them, with no intentions to redo them. But why the heck not? So, here it goes. My attempt on a better plot. **

**If you haven't read my stories before and you're all like "W. T. F." then I hope you enjoy! Or skipped the A/N.**

**Warning!: I'm not good at long chapters.**

Caitlyn's insides felt mushy when she looked at him. His fearlessness while exploring, his dauntless eyes, she liked him. She liked him a lot. She felt she'd have a chance except... Ezreal was bi. It didn't matter what gender they were, if he liked someone, he liked someone. And Cait saw the way Taric watched him. The way, if playing against him, his stuns always "accidentally" missed their target. Taric liked Ezreal as much as Cait did.

No one knew who Ez liked. Maybe he was just oblivious to it all. Of course, Caitlyn knew that wasn't true. A few months ago Ez had rejected Taric. And Taric, did he give up? No, because he was outrageous. Truly, truly, truly outrageous. And stupid. Very stupid. So he still chased after Ezreal, with equal success to Cait.

Currently, Cait was spectating him fighting a game, supported by Sona (who's breasts and general attractiveness made Caitlyn quite jealous), against one of Cait's close friends Miss Fortune and Alistar. Cait winced as Ez got rammed by Alistar, knocked up, and ulted by Miss Fortune. It always stung just a bit to see him die. Even if she was fighting him, though she'd never hold back.

Once Ezreal had respawned and was back in lane, Sona flashed an apologetic smile at him. Cait gritted her teeth. It felt like every pretty girl talking to him was flirting. And all the guys. Caitlyn continued to watch closely as the game continued on. Ezreal ended up getting a pentakill. Cait would have to talk to that summoner.

Caitlyn left the spectator lobby, a marvelous glass dome overlooking Summoners Rift, to Piltover, her home. (the teleportation technology created by Heimerdinger was flawless). She had gone to her medium-sized cottage, on the west side of Piltover. She could afford a much larger one, but she preferred to stay in her childhood home, it reminder her of her deceased parents.

She set out some baking materials, and made her favorite food. Cupcakes. Not only were they delicious, but they also made perfect bait for her Yordle Snap Traps. After she had taken them out of the over (mmm, they smelled delicious) she put them on her counter, grabbed her small rifle (you never know when you're going to need it) and set out for Ezreal's house, leaving the cupcakes behind, because Vi would usually swing in sometime while she was out and eat them.

Ezreal's house was much more grandeur than the logical one that Cait lived in. Sparkling crystal walls, with shining windows that just-so-happened to showcase Ezreal's best treasures. It was the picture of Piltover luxury. The outside was a beautiful garden with weaving paths and fountains at every intersection. There were roses, trilliums, everything, though it did make for a long walk to the house.

Cait decided to enjoy the gardens, the smell of the flowers reminding her of her mother's perfume. It always did. She remembered back then, when she was young and wild, her parent's concern over her sleuthing. She always wished she'd listened to them more, not stopped her crime investigation, but she was always a bit of a rough kid to have. She wished she'd apologized for all that, before they had died. She'd never thought, before that, that Jinx would commit murder. She had just thought that the immature girl liked destruction.

She was about to round another turn through the flowers when she saw something. Out of the corner of her eye, it was Taric and Ezreal. Kissing. Caitlyn let out a swear, quietly, and turned on her heel, out of the garden.

When she got back to her home, Vi was there.

"Hey, cupcake." Vi said.

Caitlyn's reply was silence, as she stormed gracefully into her room, locking the door.

"Cait? It was only $50!" Vi's voice could be heard outside.

"I'm not in the mood to ta- what fifty dollar?" Caitlyn's piercing voice responded.

"Wait. You don't know? I uh, kinda borrowed some money from you! Sorry!" there was a clumsy scuffle of feet as Vi ran out of the house.

"Vi!" Cait yelled, ripping the door open and chasing after her. Sadly, Vi had eaten all twelve cupcakes, so she had no trap bait.


	2. Always

Caitlyn flopped onto her bed, far too tired to fall asleep. She'd been plagued by insomnia ever since she saw Taric and Ezreal kiss. Perhaps it was because when she was not working on stopping the crime in Piltover (usually Jinx) her mind fluttered. And recently it had been fluttering to why Ezreal liked Taric and not her. A ghost of a smile danced across her face. Earlier that day, one of her best friends, Sarah "Miss" Fortune, had said to her, "I don't understand either. It's not like Taric has boobs!"

One of the many attempts to cheer her up. But Caitlyn, being a girl, had the natural reaction. Try to see what he had over her. She lifted herself off her bed, and to her dresser, which had a mirror on top. She stared into her own face pinpointing the imperfections.

Her eyebrows. They were too... _blah_. Her chin too pointed, her eyes too calculating, if that made sense, and her nose made her look like a stuck up brat. She could see why Ezreal didn't like her.

She knew this could be anything but healthy, studying herself like this, but couldn't help it. She had just started tracing her cheekbones with her fingers when, _knock knock knock-knock knock!_ Someone was at the cottage door. She frowned, walking to the door. It was just a bit late.

She opened the door to the sight of one of her great friends, Nidalee. "Nida! Why aren't you in the wild?"

Nidalee smiled her ferocious smile, "You seemed to need me more than the forest."

"That's not true." Caitlyn attempted a smile, "It takes more than a guy to knock this detective down."

"So you won't be angry that I signed us both up for free champion rotation? Tomorrow's tuesday."

"You did WHAT?!" Cait shouted.

Nidalee laughed, "Do not worry, Caitlyn. You shall do fine. What you need is a good fight. Also, Taric is also up for free this week. You can crush him much."

Caitlyn glared, "What if I just refuse to show up?"

"Then you'd no longer be a champion."

Cait glared and said, "You better supp me well."

"I always do." Nida replied.


End file.
